The present invention relates to an electrical connection device for connecting a conductor to a conductive track provided on an insulating panel.
In an electrical power distribution network, particularly one installed in an aircraft, it is known to provide power distribution devices comprising a set of power contactors distributed over an insulating panel having conductive strips. Each contactor comprises switching means.
A power distribution apparatus of this kind is supplied by one or more primary distribution networks from generators, e.g. ones which are integrated in the reactors of the aircraft.
The power distribution apparatus is adapted to distribute the power to one or more secondary power distribution networks supplying the functional components of the aircraft.
The insulating panel of the power distributor comprises a set of conductive strips formed by metal bars having a cross sectional area of approximately 100 to 150 mm2.
These conductive bars, constituting the primary network of the aircraft, are connected to flexible conductors connected to one of the secondary networks of the aircraft. These flexible conductors are generally formed by cables of circular cross section or braided conductors. The connection between the conductive strips and the flexible conductors is ensured by bolting terminal-connectors installed at the ends of the flexible conductors onto the conductive strips.
When work has to be done on the power distribution apparatus, the task of dismantling and re-establishing the connections between the flexible conductors and the conductive strips is a time-consuming and labourious business which is also made difficult by the large number of conductors present around the power distribution apparatus. Moreover, the need for access to these connections results in a bulky construction which increases the weight and cost of the electricity distribution system.
The aim of the invention is to provide an electric connection device by means of which a conductive strip can easily be connected to an electric conductor.
For this purpose, the invention relates to an electrical connecting device for connecting a conductor to a conductive strip carried by an insulating panel, characterised in that it comprises:
a base member comprising, on the one hand, mechanical means of attachment to a support and, on the other hand, means for electrically connecting the conductor to the base member;
a conductive member carried by the panel and electrically connected to the conductive strip, said conductive member projecting relative to the panel along a rear face of the plate and having a coupling surface adapted to come into contact with a complementary coupling surface formed on the base member; and
means for mechanically attaching the conductive member in contact with the base member, said means passing through the conductive member and comprising a control region which is accessible from the front face of the panel.
According to particular embodiments, the electrical connecting device has one or more of the following features:
the mechanical connecting means comprise means for clamping the conductive member against at least part of the base member in a docking direction;
the base member comprises a part which is freely movable relative to said support, along a specified path, in at least one direction of the plane extending perpendicularly to said docking direction, and said coupling surface of the base member is formed on said movable part;
one of said conductive member and said base member comprises means for aligning the other one of said conductive member and said base member, along an axis parallel to the docking direction;
said alignment means comprise a cavity delimited by a frustum-shaped surface converging towards the base of said cavity;
the base member comprises a part which is freely movable relative to said support, along a specified path, in said docking direction, and said coupling surface of the base member is formed on said movable part;
said clamping means comprise a screw the head of which exerts a force on said conductive member and the threaded end of which co-operates with a corresponding threaded section of the base member;
it comprises a nut mounted to be slidably movable relative to a part of the base member on which said coupling surface is formed, and the part of the base member on which said coupling surface is formed comprises a stop abutment for said nut counter to the traction of the screw; and
said conductive member is integral with a strip provided on the front face of the panel.
The invention further relates to a power distribution apparatus comprising a protective cabinet and an insulating panel provided with conductive strips, the panel being accommodated inside said cabinet, characterised in that it comprises at least two connecting devices as hereinbefore defined, the base members of the connecting devices being fixed to the inner surface of the same wall of said cabinet, and in that the insulating panel is mounted in said cabinet opposite said surface carrying the base members with the conductive members of the connecting devices carried by the panel aligned with said base members.
Advantageously, the device comprises additional means for holding the panel along the wall, said additional holding means being independent of the electrical connecting devices.